cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Prize
In 1970, the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts established its annual awards, officially named the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts Prize Of Excellence. The award is commonly refered to as the Society Prize and is also nicknamed the “Libby.” After the Oscars, Golden Globes and BAFTA, the Society Prize has become one of the world’s most prestigious awards for the art of filmmaking. The award was first handed out in the spring of 1971 and has been awarded annually ever since. *'1970-1971' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Garden Of The Finzi-Continis Other Nominees: Five Easy Pieces, M*A*S*H, Fellini Satyricon, Patton **'Best Performance By An Actor' - George C. Scott, Patton Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - Five Easy Pieces; James Earl Jones - The Great White Hope; Clint Eastwood - Two Mules For Sister Sara and Paint Your Wagon; Dustin Hoffman - Little Big Man **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sally Kellerman, M*A*S*H **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Vittorio De Sica, Garden Of The Finzi-Continis Other Nominees: Bob Rafelson - Five Easy Pieces; Robert Altman - M*A*S*H; Federico Fellini - Fellini’s Satyricon; Franklin J. Schaffner - Patton **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Seventh Sanctum All nominee titles for Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria) have been generated using Seventh Sanctum or Random Title All winning titles for Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria) are original creations and were not generated. Other Nominees: Damnation Child, Passion Street, The Eye Seekers, The Dungeon of Elizabeth Bathory *'1971-1972' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - A Clockwork Orange Other Nominees: Fiddler On The Roof, The French Connection, Carnal Knowledge, McCabe & Mrs. Miller **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Topol, Fiddler On The Roof Other Nominees: Gene Hackman - The French Connection; Malcolm McDowell - A Clockwork Orange; Clint Eastwood - Dirty Harry and Play Misty For Me; Jeff Bridges - The Last Picture Show **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Julie Christie, McCabe & Mrs. Miller **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Robert Altman, McCabe & Mrs. Miller Other Nominees: Norman Jewison - Fiddler On The Roof; William Friedkin - The French Connection; Mike Nichols - Carnal Knowledge; Stanley Kubrick - A Clockwork Orange **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Flight Of The Crane Other Nominees: Beyond El Dorado, The Blue Elephant, The Deadly Embrace of Aladdin, Suffering Bride *'1972-1973' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Godfather Other Nominees: Deliverance, Utvandarna, Fat City, Cabaret **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Al Pacino, The Godfather Other Nominees: Klaus Kinski - Aguirre, The Wrath Of God; Laurence Olivier - Sleuth; Marlon Brando - The Godfather; James Caan - The Godfather **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Liv Ullmann, Utvandrarna **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Francis Ford Coppola, The Godfather Other Nominees: John Boorman - Deliverance; Jan Troell - Utvandrarna; John Huston - Fat City; Bob Fosse - Cabaret **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Tasman - The Discovery Other Nominees: Sons of Hate, The Passion of New Jersey, Heart of the Eater, Scions of Medusa *'1973-1974' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Exorcist Other Nominees: The Sting, The Last Detail, Serpico, Last Tango In Paris **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Jack Nicholson, The Last Detail Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Serpico; Robert De Niro - Mean Streets; Max Van Sydow - The Exorcist; Paul Newman - The Sting **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Ellen Burstyn, The Exorcist **'Best Achievement In Direction' - William Friedkin, The Exorcist Other Nominees: George Roy Hill - The Sting; Hal Ashby - The Last Detail; Sidney Lumet - Serpico; Bernardo Bertolucci - Last Tango In Paris **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Illumination Other Nominees: Heart of Courage, Beyond Gomorrah, Wednesday of the Bloody Dog-Man, The Soul Ravager *'1974-1975' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Godfather, Part II Other Nominees: Chinatown, The Conversation, Blazing Saddles, Young Frankenstein **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Jack Nicholson, Chinatown Other Nominees: Robert De Niro - Godfather, Part Two; Al Pacino - Gofather, Part Two; Cleavon Little - Blazing Saddles; John Cazale - The Godfather, Part Two **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Diane Keaton, The Godfather, Part II **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Francis Ford Coppola, The Godfather, Part II and The Conversation Other Nominees: Mel Brooks - Blazing Saddles and Young Frankenstein; Roman Polanski - Chinatown; Tobe Hooper - Texas Chainsaw Massacre; Martin Scorsese - Alice Doesn’t Live Here Anymore '' **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - '''North Island' Other Nominees: Assault Beyond El Dorado, The Violet Lion, The Tomb, Scions of Courage *'1975-1976' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - One Flew Over The Cuckoo‘s Nest Other Nominees: Hester Street, Nashville, Dog Day Afternoon, Jaws **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Jack Nicholson, One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Dog Day Afternoon; Richard Dreyfuss - Jaws; Don Johnson - A Boy And His Dog; Keith Carradine - Nashville **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Carol Kane, Hester Street **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Milos Forman, One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest Other Nominees: Joan Micklin Silver - Hester Street; Robert Altman - Nashville; Sidney Lumet - Dog Day Afternoon; Steven Spielberg - Jaws **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Setting Free The Bears Other Nominees: Tom Thumb Rides Again, Island of King Arthur, Kiss of Justice, War of the Breakers *'1976-1977' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Network Other Nominees: Taxi Driver, Rocky, The Shootist, The Seven-Per-Cent Solution **'Best Performance By An Actor' (Tie) - Robert DeNiro, Taxi Driver Other Nominees: Peter Finch - Network; Laurence Olivier - The Seven-Per-Cent Solution; Clint Eastwood - Outlaw Josie Wales and The Enforcer and Sylvester Stallone, Rocky **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sissy Spacek, Carrie **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Sidney Lumet, Network Other Nominees: Martin Scorsese- Taxi Driver; John G. Avildsen - Rocky; Don Siegel - The Shootist; Hebert Ross - The Seven-Per-Cent Solution **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Spurs In Flanders Other Nominees: Plague!, Sensation Reavers, Jungle of the Rage Nun, Wonder Park *'1977-1978' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Star Wars Other Nominees: Annie Hall, Equus, Close Encounters Of The Third Kind, Saturday Night Fever **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Bruno S., Stroszek Other Nominees: Paul Newman - Slap Shot; John Travolta - Saturday Night Fever; Burt Reynolds - Smokey And The Bandit; Robert Shaw - Black Sunday **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Diane Keaton, Annie Hall **'Best Achievement In Direction' - George Lucas, Star Wars Other Nominees: Woody Allen - Annie Hall; Sidney Lumet - Equus; Steven Spielberg - Close Encounters Of The Third Kind; John Badham - Saturday Night Fever **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Southern Crossing Other Nominees: Forbidden Christmas, The Moscow Fear, Odyssey to Lemuria, Legacy of Sherlock Holmes *'1978-1979' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Deer Hunter Other Nominees: Midnight Express, Hooper, Boys From Brazil, Pretty Baby **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Christopher Walken, The Deer Hunter Other Nominees: Robert De Niro - The Deer Hunter; Laurence Olivier - The Boys From Brazil; Christopher Reeve - Superman; Brad Davis - Midnight Express **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Meryl Streep, The Deer Hunter **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Michael Cimino, The Deer Hunter Other Nominees: Alan Parker - Midnight Express; Hal Needham - Hooper; Franklin J. Schaffner - Boys From Brazil; Louis Malle - Pretty Baby **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Infinite Numbers Other Nominees: Pandora Broken, Insanity Road, Breed Whisperers, Expedition to Babel *'1979-1980' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Apocalypse Now Other Nominees: Kramer vs. Kramer, Alien, Life Of Brian, Breaking Away **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Dustin Hoffman, Kramer vs. Kramer Other Nominees: Martin Sheen - Apocalypse Now; Mel Gibson - Mad Max; Steve Martin - The Jerk; Robert Duvall - The Great Santini **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Meryl Streep, Kramer vs. Kramer **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Francis Ford Coppola, Apocalypse Now Other Nominees: Robert Benton - Kramer vs. Kramer; Ridley Scott - Alien; Terry Jones - Life Of Brian; Peter Yates - Breaking Away **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Kol Nidre Other Nominees: Kraken Listeners, The Heart Ravager, Virginia Turner Commands, Electrical Easter *'1980-1981' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Raging Bull Other Nominees: The Elephant Man, Breaker Morant, Coal Miner’s Daughter, The Empire Strikes Back **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Robert DeNiro, Raging Bull Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - The Shining; Anthony Hopkins - The Elephant Man; Dabney Coleman - 9 To 5; Chevy Chase - Caddyshack **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sissy Spacek, Coal Miner‘s Daughter **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Martin Scorcese, Raging Bull Other Nominees: David Lynch - The Elephant Man; Bruce Beresford - Breaker Morant; Michael Apted - Coal Miner’s Daughter; Irvin Kirschner - The Empire Strikes Back **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Bloodfield Other Nominees: Beyond Law, Gold Hate, Life Feast, Blood of Steven Miller *'1981-1982' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Chariots Of Fire Other Nominees: Raiders Of The Lost Ark, Das Boot, The French Lieutenant’s Woman, Arthur **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Dudley Moore, Arthur Other Nominees: Paul Newman - Absence Of Malice; Jürgen Prochnow - Das Boot; Harrison Ford - Raiders Of The Lost Ark; Sylvester Stallone - Nighthawks **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Meryl Streep, The French Lieutenant‘s Woman **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Hugh Hudson, Chariots Of Fire Other Nominees: Steven Spielberg - Raiders Of The Lost Ark; Wolfgang Petersen - Das Boot; Karel Reisz - The French Lieutenant’s Woman; Steve Gordon - Arthur **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Chumway Other Nominees: The Armored Men, The Black Ape, Day of Law, Passion Park *'1982-1983' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The World According To Garp Other Nominees: E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, The Verdict, Tootsie, An Officer And A Gentleman **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Paul Newman, The Verdict Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - The Border; Klaus Kinski - Fitzcarraldo; Robin Williams - The World According To Garp; Ben Kingsley - Gandhi **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Debra Winger, An Officer And A Gentleman **'Best Achievement In Direction' - George Roy Hill, The World According To Garp Other Nominees: Steven Spielberg - E.T., The Extra-Terrestrial; Sidney Lumet - The Verdict; Sydney Pollack - Tootsie; Taylor Hackford - An Officer And A Gentleman **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Sinner Saint Other Nominees: The Heart Cannibals, Daughter of Hitler, Baron Holiness, The Magic of Angelique King *'1983-1984' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - A Christmas Story Other Nominees: The Right Stuff, Terms Of Endearment, Return Of The Jedi, Trading Places **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Al Pacino, Scarface Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - Terms Of Endearment; Robert Duvall - Tender Mercies; Steve Martin - The Man With Two Brains; Laurence Tereaud - D.C. Cab **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Debra Winger, Terms Of Endearment **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Bob Clark, A Christmas Story Other Nominees: Phillip Kauffman - The Right Stuff; James L. Brooks - Terms Of Endearment; Richard Marquand - Return Of The Jedi; John Landis - Trading Places **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Benjamin I Other Nominees: Sinful House, The Blind Clones, Deadly Monday, Frankenstein and The Dreadful Breed *'1984-1985' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Blood Simple Other Nominees: The Killing Fields, Greystoke: Legend Of Tarzan Lord Of The Apes, Beverly Hills Cop, The Natural **'Best Performance By An Actor' - M. Emmet Walsh, Blood Simple Other Nominees: Laurence Olivier - The Bounty; Robert England - Nightmare On Elm Street; F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus; Robert Redford - The Natural **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Frances McDormand, Blood Simple **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Joel & Ethan Coen, Blood Simple Other Nominees: Roland Joffe - The Killing Fields; Hugh Hudson; Greystoke: The Legend Of Tarzan, Lord Of The Apes; Martin Brest - Beverly Hills Cop; Barry Levinson - The Natural **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Fountainhead Other Nominees: Kiss of War, Dark War, Licentious Journey to Gomorrah, Mind of Science *'1985-1986' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Brazil Other Nominees: Witness, Prizzi’s Honor, Agnes Of God, Back To The Future **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Harrison Ford, Witness Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - Prizzi’s Honor; Chevy Chase - Fletch; Tom Hanks - The Man With One Red Shoe; Jonathan Pryce - Brazil **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kathleen Turner, Prizzi’s Honor **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Peter Weir, Witness Other Nominees: Terry Gilliam - Brazil; John Huston - Prizzi’s Honor; Norman Jewison - Agnes Of God; Robert Zemeckis - Back To The Future **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Her Majesty Other Nominees: Pilgrimage to Xanadu, Siege of the Beasts, Blood and Passion, The Torture Chamber *'1986-1987' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Mission Other Nominees: Platoon, Blue Velvet, The Color Of Money, Mona Lisa **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Willem Dafoe, Platoon Other Nominees: Robert De Niro - The Mission; Jeremy Irons - The Mission; Paul Newman - The Color Of Money; Jon Vought - Runaway Train **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sigourney Weaver, Aliens **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Roland Joffe, The Mission Other Nominees: Oliver Stone - Platoon; David Lynch - Blue Velvet; Martin Scorsese - The Color Of Money; Neil Jordan - Mona Lisa **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Behold A Pale Horse Other Nominees: The Nuclear Passion, The Virtual Person, Sons of Justice, Life Shooters *'1987-1988' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Broadcast News Other Nominees: Fatal Attraction, Wall Street, The Untouchables, Witches Of Eastwick **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Max Von Sydow, Pelle The Conqueror Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - The Witches Of Eastwick; R. Lee Ermey - Full Metal Jacket; Michael Douglas - Wall Street; Steve Martin - Roxanne **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Holly Hunter, Broadcast News **'Best Achievement In Direction' - James L. Brooks, Broadcast News Other Nominees: Adrian Lyne - Fatal Attraction; Oliver Stone - Wall Street; Brian De Palma - The Untouchables; George Miller - The Witches Of Eastwick **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - That Phantom Season Other Nominees: The Passion of Boston, The Eyes of John Davis, Tower of the Hunter, The Assignment *'1988-1989' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Tucker: The Man And His Dream Other Nominees: Rain Man, A Fish Called Wanda, Dangerous Liaisons, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Bob Hoskins, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Other Nominees: Jeff Bridges - Tucker: The Man And His Dream; Jeremy Irons - Dead Ringers; Tom Hanks - Big and Punch Line; Tom Cruise - Rain Man and Cocktail **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Winona Ryder, Heathers **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Francis Ford Coppola, Tucker: A Man And His Dream Other Nominees: Barry Levinson - Rain Man; Charles Crichton & John Cleese - A Fish Called Wanda; Stephen Frears - Dangerous Liaisons; Robert Zemeckis, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - A Florin For The Timberjack Other Nominees: Breed of Pestilence, Harvesters from Heaven, The Love of Johnny Wilson, The Heart Reaver *'1989-1990' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Glory Other Nominees: Field Of Dreams, The Fabulous Baker Boys, My Left Foot, Henry V **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Daniel Day-Lewis, My Left Foot Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Sea Of Love; Jeff Bridges - The Fabulous Baker Boys; Paul Newman - Blaze; Kenneth Branagh - Henry V **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Michelle Pfeiffer, The Fabulous Baker Boys **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Edward Zwick, Glory Other Nominees: Phil Alden Robinson - Field Of Dreams; Steve Kloves - The Fabulous Baker Boys; Jim Sheridan - My Left Foot; Kenneth Branagh - Henry V **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Tulipstad Other Nominees: Falling Spirit, The Broken Weeping, Light of Nobody, The Child's Year *'1990-1991' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Goodfellas Other Nominees: The Godfather - Part III, The Hunt For Red October, Dances With Wolves, Reversal Of Fortune **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Kevin Costner, Dances With Wolves Other Nominees: Jeremy Irons - Reversal of Fortune; Bill Murray - Quick Change; Johnny Depp - Edward Scissorhands; Patrick Swayze - Ghost **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Julia Roberts, Pretty Woman **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Martin Scorcese, Goodfellas Other Nominees: Francis Ford Coppola - The Godfather, Part III; John McTiernan - The Hunt For Red October; Kevin Costner - Dances With Wolves; Barbet Schroeder - Reversal Of Fortune **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Horse Regiment Other Nominees: The Stone of the Memory, Years in the Legend, Hard Tales, The Missing Storms *'1991-1992' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Silence Of The Lambs Other Nominees: Bugsy, The Fisher King, Rambling Rose, City Slickers **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Anthony Hopkins, Silence Of The Lambs Other Nominees: Jeff Bridges - The Fisher King; Robin Williams - The Fisher King; Sylvester Stallone - Oscar; Warren Beatty - Bugsy **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Jodie Foster, Silence Of The Lambs **'Best Achievement In Direction' - ' Jonathan Demme, Silence Of The Lambs' Other Nominees: Barry Levinson - Bugsy; Terry Gilliam - The Fisher King; Martha Coolidge - Rambling Rose; Ron Underwood - City Slickers **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Salman Rushdie's The Satanic Verses Other Nominees: Petals of Soul, The Wind's Dream, The Heat of the Boy, Sons in the Edge *'1992-1993' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Glengarry Glen Ross Other Nominees: Unforgiven, Malcolm X, The Player, Reservoir Dogs **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Denzel Washington, Malcolm X Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - Hoffa and A Few Good Men; Al Pacino - Scent Of A Woman and Glengarry Glen Ross; Anthony Hopkins - Howards End; Tom Hanks - A League Of Their Own **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Geena Davis, A League Of Their Own **'Best Achievement In Direction' - James Foley, Glengarry Glen Ross Other Nominees: Clint Eastwood - Unforgiven; Spike Lee - Malcolm X; Robert Altman - The Player; Quentin Tarantino - Reservoir Dogs **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Road To Dubrovnik or: The Life And Times Of Ivan Gundulić Other Nominees: Missing Vision, The Stolen Bride, Women of Servitude, The Game's Emperor *'1993-1994' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Schindler’s List Other Nominees: Shadowlands, The Fugitive, Fearless, In The Name Of The Father **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Ralph Fiennes, Schindler’s List Other Nominees: Jeff Bridges - Fearless; Bill Murray - Groundhog Day; Tom Hanks - Sleepless In Seattle and Philadelphia; Liam Neeson - Schindler’s List and Ethan Frome **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Debra Winger, Shadowlands **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Steven Spielberg, Schindler’s List ' ''Other Nominees: Richard Attenborough - Shadowlands; Andrew Davis - The Fugitive; Peter Weir - Fearless; Jim Sheridan - In The Name Of The Father **'''Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria) - A Stand For The Fallen Other Nominees: The Snow of the Mists, Doors in the Bridge, Invisible Edge, The Silent Planet *'1994-1995' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Shawshank Redemption Other Nominees: Pulp Fiction, Quiz Show, Ed Wood, The Madness Of King George **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Morgan Freeman, The Shawshank Redemption Other Nominees: Tom Hanks - Forrest Gump; Johnny Depp - Ed Wood; John Travolta - Pulp Fiction; Samuel L. Jackson - Pulp Fiction **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Natalie Portman, The Professional **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Frank Darabont, Shawshank Redemption Other Nominees: Quentin Tarantino - Pulp Fiction; Robert Redford - Quiz Show; Tim Burton - Ed Wood; Nicholas Hynter - Madness Of King George **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - 17 Stories Of Lambton Quay Other Nominees: History of Servants, The Academy's Wave, The Star of the Willow, Courage in the Slave *'1995-1996' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Les Miserables Du Vingtieme Siecle Other Nominees: Braveheart, The Usual Suspects, Apollo 13, Se7en **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Kevin Spacey, The Usual Suspects and Se7en Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Heat; Tom Hanks - Apollo 13; Jean-Paul Belmondo - Les Miserables Du Vigntieme Siecle; Christopher Walken - The Prohecy **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Patricia Arquette, Beyond Rangoon **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Claude LeLouch, Les Miserables Du Vigntieme Siecle Other Nominees: Mel Gibson - Braveheart; Bryan Singer - The Usual Suspects; Ron Howard - Apollo 13; David Fincher - Se7en **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Garlic Rose Other Nominees: Missing Male, The Burning Names, Trainer of Ice, The Twin's Wave *'1996-1997' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Fargo Other Nominees: Sling Blade, Breaking The Waves, Lone Star, Kingpin **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Billy Bob Thornton, Sling Blade Other Nominees: Kenneth Branagh - Hamlet, William H. Macy - Fargo; Tom Cruise - Jerry Maguire; Michael Douglas - The Ghost And The Darkness **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Emily Watson, Breaking The Waves **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Joel & Ethan Coen, Fargo Other Nominees: Billy Bob Thornton - Sling Blade; Lars Von Trier - Breaking The Waves; John Sayles - Lone Star; Bobby & Peter Farrelly - Kingpin **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Wrong Marine Other Nominees: Silent Hunter, The Teacher of the Obsession, Spirits in the Scent, The Lovely Tower *'1997-1998' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Titanic Other Nominees: Boogie Nights, Kundun, L.A. Confidential, Ulee’s Gold **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Anthony Hopkins, Amistad Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - As Good As It Gets; Al Pacino - Donnie Brasco; Burt Reynolds - Boogie Nights; Peter Fonda - Ulee’s Gold **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Titanic **'Best Achievement In Direction' - James Cameron, Titanic Other Nominees: Paul Thomas Anderson - Boogie Nights; Martin Scorsese - Kundun; Curtis Hanson - L.A. Confidential; Victor Nunez - Ulee’s Gold **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Bounty Islands Other Nominees: First Sliver, The Stripped Destiny, Captive in the Window, Ships in the Ice *'1998-1999' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Elizabeth, The Truman Show, Pleasantville, The Big Lebowski **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Tom Hanks, Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Jeff Bridges - The Big Lebowski; Jim Carrey - The Truman Show; Bill Murray - Rushmore; Adam Sandler - The Wedding Singer and The Waterboy **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Cate Blanchett, Elizabeth **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Steven Spielberg, Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Shekhar Kapur - Elizabeth; Peter Weir - The Truman Show; Gary Ross - Pleasantville; Joel & Ethan Coen, The Big Lebowski **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Communion Of Saints Other Nominees: Slithering Witches, Ashes of Lords, The Gift of the Search, The Hidden Mage *'1999-2000' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Magnolia Other Nominees: The Insider, The Sixth Sense, Being John Malkovich, The Cider House Rules **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Russell Crowe, The Insider Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Any Given Sunday and The Insider; Keanu Reeves - The Matrix; Kevin Spacey - American Beauty; John Cusack - Being John Malkovich **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Julianne Moore, Magnolia and The End Of The Affair **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Paul Thomas Anderson, Magnolia Other Nominees: Michael Mann - The Insider; Manoj Shyamalan - The Sixth Sense; Spike Jonze - Being John Malkovich; Lasse Halstrom - The Cider House Rules **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Kan-Shiketsu Other Nominees: The Licking Memory, The Mist of the Night, Dark Weeping, Savior of Misty *'2000-2001' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Other Nominees: Before Night Falls, Traffic, Requiem For A Dream, O Brother Where Art Thou? **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Javier Bardem, Before Night Falls Other Nominees: George Clooney - O Brother Where Art Thou?; Russell Crowe - Gladiator; Fred Willard - Best In Show; Sean Connery - Finding Forrester **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Gillian Anderson, House Of Mirth **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Ang Lee, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Other Nominees: Julian Schnabel - Before Night Falls; Steven Soderberg - Traffic; Darren Aronofsky - Requiem For A Dream; Joel & Ethan Coen - O Brother, Where Art Thou? **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Manor Class Other Nominees: Laughing Shards, Spirits of Time, The Sword of the Theft, The Dreamer's Body *'2001-2002' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Memento Other Nominees: A Beautiful Mind, The Royal Tenenbaums, Black Hawk Down, Lord Of The Rings - Fellowship Of the Ring **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Russell Crowe, A Beautiful Mind Other Nominees: Gene Hackman - The Royal Tenenbaums; Josh Hartnett - Black Hawk Down and Pearl Harbor; Denzel Washington - Training Day; Keanu Reeves - Sweet November **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Iris **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Christopher Nolan, Memento Other Nominees: Ron Howard - A Beautiful Mind; Wes Anderson - The Royal Tenenbaums; Ridley Scott - Black Hawk Down; Peter Jackson - Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The 21st Centurion Other Nominees: Elves of the Legacy, The Missing Thought, Purple Dream, The Moon's Healer *'2002-2003' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Whale Rider Other Nominees: Gangs Of New York, About Schmidt, Road To Perdition, Chicago **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Daniel Day-Lewis, Gangs Of New York Other Nominees: Tom Hanks - Road To Perdition; Adrian Brody - The Pianist; Jack Nicholson - About Schmidt; Richard Gere - Chicago **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Keisha Castle-Hughes, Whale Rider **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Niki Caro, Whale Rider Other Nominees: Martin Scorsese - Gangs Of New York; Alexander Payne - About Schmidt; Sam Mendes - Road To Perdition; Rob Marshall - Chicago **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Last Day Of Rasputin Other Nominees: The Captured Secrets, Mage of Voyager, Dark Spark, Voyager of the Scent *'2003-2004' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Mystic River, Master And Commander - Far Side Of The World, Seabiscuit, The Last Samurai **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Bill Murray, Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Tom Cruise - The Last Samurai; Russell Crowe - Master And Commander: The Far Side Of The World; Kevin Costner - Open Range; Tobey Maguire - Seabiscuit **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Scarlett Johansson, Lost In Translation **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Sofia Coppola, Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Clint Eastwood - Mystic River; Peter Weir - Master And Commander: The Far Side Of The World; Gary Ross - Seabiscuit; Edward Zwick - The Last Samurai **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Kan-Shiketsu 2: Return Of the Brutal Knives Other Nominees: The Silent Women, River of Secrets, Flowers in the Courage, The Emperor's Man *'2004-2005' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind Other Nominees: Sideways, Hotel Rwanda, Passion Of The Christ, Ray **'Best Performance By An Actor' (Tie) - Paul Giamatti, Sideways and Don Cheadle, Hotel Rwanda Other Nominees: Jim Carrey - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind; Will Ferrell - Anchorman: The Legend Of Ron Burgundy; Matt Damon - The Bourne Supremacy; Kurt Russell - Miracle **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind **'Best Achievement In Direction' - ' Michel Gondry, Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind' Other Nominees: Alexander Payne - Sideways; Terry George - Hotel Rwanda; Mel Gibson - The Passion Of The Christ; Taylor Hackford - Ray **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Casual Pleasantries, Pleasant Casualties Other Nominees: The Bridge of the Birch, The Blue Game, Willing Prince, The Wild Storm *'2005-2006' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Munich Other Nominees: Walk The Line, The Constant Gardener, Sin City, Thank You For Smoking **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Joaquin Phoenix, Walk The Line Other Nominees: Anthony Hopkins - Proof; George Clooney - Syriana; Viggo Mortensen - A History Of Violence; Aaron Eckhart - Thank You For Smoking **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Reese Witherspoon, Walk The Line **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Steven Spielberg, Munich Other Nominees: James Mangold - Walk The Line; Fernando Merielles - The Constant Gardener; Frank Miller/Robert Rodriguez/Quentin Tarantino - Sin City; Jason Reitman - Thank You For Smoking **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Captain Atom: The Legend Begins Other Nominees: The Night of the Name, The Green Children, Splintered Moon, Witches in the Storms *'2006-2007' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - 300 Other Nominees: Little Miss Sunshine, The Fountain, Flags Of Our Fathers and Letters From Iwo Jima (collectively), Pan’s Labyrinth **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Greg Kinnear, Little Miss Sunshine Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - The Departed; Gerard Butler - 300; Daniel Craig - Casino Royale; Steve Carell - Little Miss Sunshine **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Rachel Weisz, The Fountain **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Zack Snyder, 300 Other Nominees: Jonathan Dayton & Valerie Faris - Little Miss Sunshine; Darren Aronofsky - The Fountain; Clint Eastwood - Flags Of Our Fathers and Letters From Iwo Jima (collectively); Guillermo Del Toro - Pan’s Labyrinth **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Clown Prince Other Nominees: The Twinkling Sky, Visions of the Someone, Forgotten Spirit, Wanton Thorns *'2007-2008' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - No Country For Old Men Other Nominees: Juno, There Will Be Blood, The Kite Runner, Zodiac **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Daniel Day-Lewis, There Will Be Blood Other Nominees: Matt Damon - The Bourne Ultimatum and Ocean‘s 13; Will Smith - I Am Legend; Russell Crowe - 3:10 To Yuma; Viggo Mortensen - Eastern Promises **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Ellen Page, Juno **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Joel & Ethan Coen, No Country For Old Men Other Nominees: Jason Reitman - Juno; Paul Thomas Anderson - There Will Be Blood; Marc Forster - The Kite Runner; David Fincher - Zodiac **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Land Of Zion Other Nominees: The Next Flight, Deep Healing, The Burning Mist, End of Nobody *'2008-2009' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Dark Knight Other Nominees: Revolutionary Road, Tropic Thunder, Slumdog Millionaire, In Bruges **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Frank Langella, Frost/Nixon Other Nominees: Heath Ledger - The Dark Knight; Leonardo Di Caprio - Revolutionary Road; Robert Downey Jr. - Tropic Thunder; Brad Pitt - The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Revolutionary Road **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Christopher Nolan, The Dark Knight Other Nominees: Sam Mendes - Revolutionary Road; Ben Stiller - Tropic Thunder; Danny Boyle & Loveleen Tanadan - Slumdog Millionaire; Martin McDonagh - In Bruges **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Journal Of The Fugitives Other Nominees: Third Guardian, The Seventh Body, Silvery Illusion, Predator of Lights *'2009-2010' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Up Other Nominees: Up In The Air, Inglourious Basterds, Invictus, The Hurt Locker **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Jeff Bridges, Crazy Heart Other Nominees: Matt Damon - The Informant! And Invictus; Morgan Freeman - Invictus; Adam Sandler - Funny People; Viggo Mortensen - The Road **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sandra Bullock, The Blind Side **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Quentin Tarantino, Inglourious Basterds Other Nominees: Pete Docter & Bob Petersen - Up; Jason Reitman - Up In The Air; Clint Eastwood - Invictus; Kathryn Bigelow - The Hurt Locker **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Transit Of Venus Other Nominees: Broken Dreams, Waves in the River, The Grey Ships, Child On Fire References Category:New Libertaria Category:Movies